


Never stopped

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Oikawa had been missing for a long time now, but Iwaizumi never stopped hoping his childhood- friend would return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) 
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu!!!- Fanfiction and I really wanted to write some IwaOi. I just love that pairing xD   
> But I couldn't help it and make some drama out of it xD Hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes- English is not my native language xD 
> 
> Have a nice day! :)

It was almost noon and Iwaizumi still lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was always hard but on a few days throughout the year it was worse. Like today. As his alarm had went off this morning Iwaizumi hadn't found the strength to get up. He just hadn't the energy. Especially today. And Iwaizumi would have been surprised that his friends hadn't already called or texted him at least dozens of times, but he was too tired to even think about it. All he thought about was him. 

Oikawa Tooru. 

"Where are you?" Iwaizumi whispered into his empty apartment. Of course there was no response. Two years. Today it were already two years without a sign from Oikawa. The brunette had just vanished without warning or explanation. He was just gone. 

Iwaizumi turned to lie on his side, sighing deeply. There was not one single day that he didn't think about Oikawa. About the other's reason to disappear like that. And Iwaizumi couldn't stop to think it may have been his fault. He knew how anxious Oikawa used to be, he knew him so well and still he might have frightened him away. If he hadn't, Oikawa wouldn't- 

His whirling thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the doorbell and Iwaizumi grunted. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone. But the ringing continued, was now accompanied by loud knocks against the frontdoor. So Iwaizumi got up eventually and went to answer it. 

In front of him stood Matsukawa, a plastic bag in hand and clothes and shoes covered in snow. He grinned sheepishly. 

"Yo, Iwaizumi... Err... I... can I come in?" Matsukawa greeted, scratching the back of his neck. 

Iwaizumi sighed and stepped aside, so that Matsukawa could enter. "Make yourself comfortable." He waved over his shoulder while he went into the livingroom, propping himself on the couch. 

Matsukawa followed a moment later. "I brought food. I bet you haven't eaten yet." 

Iwaizumi raised a brow. "Why would you think that?" 

Matsukawa sighed. "It's 'the day', isn't it? You were totally out of it last year, so..." He trailed of and shrugged. 

"You remember?" 

"Of course I do. And thank me for saving you from starving", Matsukawa said. "And for making an excuse for the boss." 

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Damn, I totally forgot about the shift today..." 

"I knew you would. I told the boss you are sick, so..." 

"I owe you one, man." 

"One? A lot more, Iwaizumi ", Matsukawa replied.

Iwaizumi grinned at that. He was really lucky to have such good friends as he had. On top of that he worked together with Matsukawa at the hospital. Matsukawa was a paramedic and Iwaizumi was on his way to become a doctor. It was rough work though, especially the working hours, not to mention the drama their jobs could include, but they were happy with their choices. "So, I'll get you some food." 

Iwaizumi's gaze followed Matsukawa, as the latter walked over to the kitchen. He smiled a little. The presence of his friend made him feel more at ease than he had the whole day. But he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering for too long. Soon enough they circled again around one certain person. 

Oikawa Tooru. 

Iwaizumi sighed deeply. Two years ago he had had hope that Oikawa had just run away and would show up again sooner or later. But the day never came. As Oikawa had been vanished for a whole week they had gone to the police but that didn't bring Oikawa back either. It just brought up more worries. And by now Iwaizumi doubted Oikawa would ever come back again. It was far too long without a trace. 

"You think about him again ", Matsukawa stated and placed a plate in front of Iwaizumi, before he took a seat next to him on the couch, his own plate in hand. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Of course I am. I'm still worried..." 

Matsukawa chewed on his lower lip, looking down at their untouched meals. "I don't think they will find him. At least not... alive." He hated it to point this out but Iwaizumi still seemed to have hope. Hope for a miracle. 

"Don't say that!" Iwaizumi shouted and stared at Matsukawa. "They haven't found his corpse either. He... he can't be dead..." 

"Iwaizumi...", Matsukawa sighed. "I know it's hard. But you can't keep your hopes high. You need to face reality rather sooner than later." 

"They never found him. Neither dead nor alive..." Iwaizumi sounded desperate, afraid, hurt. All that at the same time. 

"They found his clothes nearly two years ago. Bloody. Even his sister doesn't believe he will come back..." 

"I know what they found ", Iwaizumi said. "But it can't be true, Mattsun. He can't be gone like that..." 

Matsukawa swallowed dry. "You two had a fight that day, hadn't you?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, food long forgotten. "That's why, you know? He can't be dead when we haven't made up again... Damn it. It just can't be." 

Matsukawa remained silent after that. He knew that Iwaizumi blamed himself for Oikawa's disappearance even though that was utter bullshit. 

***

Snow covered the streets and sidewalks and seemed to mute the sounds of the city. Fresh flakes still kept falling and it was icy cold. Iwaizumi sat on the windowsill in his livingroom watching the flakes dancing on their way down. The lights from windows and streetlamps made them glisten like falling stars. It was a peaceful sight but nevertheless Iwaizumi felt anything but. Work had been tough the last few days. Not just because of the long shifts, more so because of his never ending thoughts. He had trouble to concentrate and to sleep and even if Iwaizumi was tired he knew he would be wide awake once his head touched the pillow. So he just sat there, staring through the window and thinking. 

The sound of his doorbell startled him from his thoughts and he furrowed his brows. It was nearly midnight. There was no one who would visit him at such a time. At least not without calling first. But as the bell rung a second time, Iwaizumi got up and walked down the hallway to the intercom. He pushed the button. 

"Yeah?" He sounded as unamused as he felt. There was silence on the other side, but then- 

"I- Iwa- chan?" The voice sounded tired and small, insecure, but Iwaizumi recognized it immediately and his heart seemed to skip a beat. 

"Oikawa?"

"Iwa- chan..." The voice cracked at the end. 

"Come in", Iwaizumi said, surprised that he was still able to form words, and unlocked the frontdoor before he opened the door to his apartment. The light in the stairwell was already burning and he heard steps climbing up the stairs. Or more likely stumbling up. Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa came into view and left his position at his open door. "Wait. I'll help you..." 

Oikawa looked like a mess. Shivering and covered in dirty, worn- out clothes, the former setter tried to support himself at the walls, panting as if the few stairs would have exhausted him like a full volleyball- match. But his face was the worst. It was swollen on the right side, Iwaizumi spotted cuts at Oikawa's eyebrow and lips. 

"You better not touch me, Iwa- chan", Oikawa panted. "I'm gross..." 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and put his arm around Oikawa nevertheless. "You can barely walk, Crappykawa. I won't let you collapse here..." He noticed Oikawa wincing slightly as he had put his arm around him, as if the touch would cause him pain. Iwaizumi's heart sank. "Are you hurt?" 

"A little ", Oikawa confessed, while Iwaizumi led him to his apartment. 

***

A little had been an understatement. After Oikawa had slowly stripped off his clothes - Iwaizumi wanted his shivering friend to take a warm bath- Iwaizumi's eyes had gone wide. Not only was Oikawa covered in dirt, his skin was colored in all shades of purple, black, yellow and red. Bruises and older and newer scars bloomed on his white skin. And he was so skinny it couldn't be healthy in any way. 

"I'm sorry", Oikawa all but whispered breaking the silence. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa. 

"For worrying you. It... it took so long until I could escape. I'm... I'm sorry, Iwa- chan." 

Iwaizumi shook his head, wanting to embrace the other, but afraid of causing him more pain. So he just petted his leg. "You're back. That's all that matters." 

Oikawa smiled tiredly at him. 

Iwaizumi had a lot of questions he would like to ask, but he decided to let Oikawa bath first and give him some clean clothes. He had thought to call their friends and Oikawa's sister to tell them that the former setter was back, but as he registered how weak Oikawa seemed he was afraid the other might drown in the bath if he left him alone. So he decided to stay and help the other to clean himself. 

None of them said a word while Iwaizumi helped Oikawa to clean his skin. He was careful touching his childhood- friend but still there were some small winces here and there. It made it hard to breathe for Iwaizumi. He had waited, hoped and prayed for so long that Oikawa might come back. Alive. And he was glad and thankful, of course he was, but to see the brown- haired like that was painful. He couldn't help but think what Oikawa had been through. 

Finally they sat in Iwaizumi's livingroom, Oikawa in borrowed clothes of his, and covered in nearly all blankets Iwaizumi could find. There were two cups of tea on the small table in front of them but none of them drank it by now. Iwaizumi's eyes were on Oikawa who looked down at his lap. His hair was a little longer than Iwaizumi remembered and he was so pale that Iwaizumi wondered when he had last seen the sun. 

"I can't believe you're really here...", Iwaizumi broke the silence after a while. 

"It's been some time, I guess", Oikawa said. "I lost track of how long exactly." 

"More than two years", Iwaizumi answered. "They said you might be dead by now and I should stop wating and hoping. But I couldn't..." 

"I'm so sorry...", Oikawa apologized again, finally looking at Iwaizumi. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that, for taking so long to come back, for coming back like that..." 

"Oi, stop that!" Iwaizumi reached out to flick Oikawa on the forehead as he used to do, but hesitated. Oikawa got that wrong. 

"I... I shouldn't have come to you like that...", he hurriedly said, starting to unwrap himself from the blankets. "It's only natural that you think I'm gross now. Sorry for bothering you, Iwa- chan, I'll be leaving..." 

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi spoke up, shaking his head in disbelief. But Oikawa finally put the blankets aside and got up. "Oikawa! Listen to me!" He reached out for Oikawa's arm. "Tooru!" But as Iwaizumi got hold of him Oikawa tried immediately to break free, even though Iwaizumi's hold was nothing but gentle. Iwaizumi frowned and wanted to say something, as he saw Oikawa trembling, tears in his eyes as he struggled to get away from the unexpected touch. He could tell that Oikawa didn't recognize him as Iwaizumi let go of him and Oikawa stumbled a few steps away before collapsing on the floor. Crying and shivering. 

Iwaizumi felt his heart ache at the sight but he didn't reach out again to not scare his best friend even more than he accidentally had. 

"Tooru...", he spoke softly. 

Oikawa lay on the floor, curled up on himself, sobs still wrecking his body. 

"Tooru, it's me", Iwaizumi tried again, crouching next to the whimpering mess, but without touching him. "You're at my apartment. You're safe..." He repeated the words over and over until he heard Oikawa release a shaky sigh. 

"Iwa- chan?" he croaked, his eyes searching Iwaizumi's. 

"Yeah. Yeah, Tooru. It's me." 

"Why are you so nice to me when I'm that gross?" Oikawa sniffled. And Iwaizumi couldn't help it- he reached out again, pulling Oikawa into a hug. Not as tight as he'd like it to be, but still. At first Oikawa stiffened but then relaxed in Iwaizumi's warmth. 

 

"I could never think of you as gross", Iwaizumi said. "As annoying though I could..." 

"Still so mean, Iwa- chan", Oikawa whispered. It wasn't as sharp or strong or whiny as his retorts used to be, but still. 

"Don't leave, okay? I want you to be here", Iwaizumi continued. "I want to take care of you." Oikawa was his best friend after all who had gone missing and was now back after god- knows- what he had gone through. Iwaizumi recognized abuse if he saw it and Oikawa obviously had been abused. It hurt Iwaizumi to see the traces of that on Oikawa's body, sense them in his behavior. But still he was relieved. Oikawa was back. And of course he would take care of the former setter, his childhood friend, his crush- 

Okay, stop. He shouldn't think about this kind of things when Oikawa trembled in his arms, afraid and hurt. 

"And we need to call your sister and the police", Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa tensed in his arms at that, but didn't say anything. "The sooner you're over with that, the better. Especially with the police." 

Oikawa managed a nod, but he didn't feel ready at all to tell what had happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa really wasn't ready to talk to anyone about his torture. He just wanted to forget. But at the same time he knew he needed to talk to the police. But he couldn't stand his Iwa- chan around, even though his presence could have helped him. If Iwaizumi knew... 

Oikawa feared that even more than to talk about it to strangers. He could tell from Iwaizumi's expression that he wasn't pleased with Oikawa's wish to talk to the police without him, but he left the livingroom and Oikawa alone with the two policemen, who had come over. 

It took some time and Oikawa was close to tears more than once, while he tried to answer every question, tried to remember every detail that could be useful. It was exhausting, but finally it was over. The policemen thanked him and left the apartment and Oikawa felt like he couldn't hold his tears back any longer. A sob wrecked his way out of his throat as the former setter pulled up his knees, hugging them with his arms. He didn't hear the door to the bedroom open or Iwaizumi's steps as he carefully approached the crying form on the couch. 

"Oikawa?" he said, his voice soft. Iwaizumi could only guess how hard it must have been to tell what had happened, even though he had no idea. The traces of it on Oikawa's skin were hint enough. In fact Iwaizumi was nearly relieved to not know any details. 

Oikawa looked up, his eyes puffy and red from crying, and he wasn't done yet. More and more tears streamed down his pale cheeks. "I- Iwa- chan", he sobbed. "It was awful. I never want to talk about that again." 

Iwaizumi sat down next to Oikawa but without touching him. After having him startled earlier he was careful with things like touches. But he lifted his arm as a quiet invitation for Oikawa to come closer and the latter did without any hesitation, clinging to Iwaizumi as if his life would depend on it. 

"You have done great", Iwaizumi said calming, slowly and carefully pulling Oikawa in an embrace. "You've done it." 

Oikawa nodded, face buried in Iwaizumi's chest. It took some time until his crying stopped and after another while Iwaizumi heard the other's breathing becoming more and more quiet. Oikawa had fallen asleep. 

***

Iwaizumi just couldn't help it. Every once in a while he walked from his livingroom to his bedroom to check if Oikawa really was there. He was still in some kind of shock and couldn't quite believe it. But Oikawa lay in Iwaizumi's bed, sleeping, he could hear the other's breathing. The former spiker clutched his phone. There were so many people to call, so many who should know Oikawa was back. But Iwaizumi hesitated. Oikawa was really exhausted and maybe he should bring him to the hospital for a check- up as well, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb Oikawa's sleep. The bags under the latter's eyes had been an obvious sign for a lack of sleep lately. 

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his short, dark hair. It was like a dream to be able to see his best friend again, alive. And for a change it wasn't a nightmare. 

Oikawa was more to Iwaizumi, but he had never confessed to the former setter. Even though Iwaizumi had been madly in love with him for years now. Every other relationship he started was just to get over his feelings for Oikawa, but to no avail. In the end it has always been Oikawa for Iwaizumi. But for Oikawa he was just his best friend since childhood, his Iwa- chan and nothing more, even though it pains him. If this was all Iwaizumi could get he would gladly take it. 

Iwaizumi sighed and eventually dialed the number of Oikawa's sister. Their parents were somewhere in Europe, so he wouldn't be able to get them. But Oikawa's sister was in Miyagi, lived in the same town where Oikawa and him had grown up and lived until they moved to Tokyo for college. It was the middle of the night, so Iwaizumi wasn't quite sure if she would answer the call, but she did. 

"Iwaizumi?" her voice sounded tired, still full of sleep as expected at this hour. 

"Nee- san ", Iwaizumi said, smiling softly. "Sorry for waking you up, but I have something important to tell you." 

"It must be if you call me in the middle of the night", she answered, anxiety coloring her words. But before her thoughts could drift into darker places of her mind like- had they found Oikawa's dead body?- Iwaizumi spoke again. 

"Oikawa is at my apartment." 

***

After that first call and disbelief and happiness from the other side Iwaizumi texted Matsukawa. His friend had been there for him this whole time, so he should know now, too. Iwaizumi found himself smiling while he tipped the message and as he read the words on the screen of his phone he finally started to believe it. That wasn't a dream, he wouldn't wake up. This was real. 

He made himself comfortable on the couch, the door to the bedroom askew, so he would hear Oikawa, if he needed something. Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last day when he fell asleep without problems. Within moments he was out cold. 

***

Iwaizumi startled awake as the bathroom door was hurriedly closed. At first he needed to get together why he was sleeping on the couch and who was with him in his apartment. And then he heard muffled sounds out of the bathroom. Worry hit him and Iwaizumi got up from the couch, approaching the door. From here he heard better and wished he wouldn't, as he recognized the sound of Oikawa throwing up. He swallowed dry, hesitantly knocking at the wooden door. 

"Oikawa? Are you... are you okay?" It sounded dumb even in his own ears, but he just didn't know what else to say. 

"Don't... don't worry, Iwa- chan!" Oikawa's voice sounded strained, but Iwaizumi's didn't push any further. 

"If you need me, I'm here." 

There was no reply after that and Iwaizumi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He went over to the kitchen to make some tea. And to wait for Oikawa. 

Some time later he heard the flush of the toilet and the running of water afterwards, before Oikawa finally left the bathroom. Tiredly he went over to the livingroom, where Iwaizumi already waited for him. 

"Are you feeling better?" the former spiker asked, concerned as he watched Oikawa closer. He was pale and seemed to tremble lightly. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up...", Oikawa replied, looking down at his feet. 

"I made some tea. Do you think, your stomach can handle that?" 

Oikawa nodded and joined Iwaizumi on the couch. "Thank you, Iwa- chan." 

Iwaizumi grabbed the blanket, that lay next to him, and covered Oikawa's trembling form with it. It hurt him to feel the other tense under his short touch. 

"I'm... I'm sorry...", Iwaizumi hurriedly said. 

"Don't be", Oikawa replied, shaking his head. "It's not your fault. I'm... I'm just not used to gentle touches anymore I guess." He smiled, but it looked sad. "Especially when I don't expect to be touched." 

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi swallowed, but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. He wanted to comfort his best friend, wanted to be there for him. But he just didn't know how. He didn't want to startle him by accident like he had done earlier. 

Oikawa reached out for the cup of tea and took a small sip. The warmth spread within him and made him sigh deeply. "I... I just had a nightmare", he eventually said. 

Iwaizumi looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"I still can't believe, I really could escape. I can't believe I'm here now. With you", Oikawa spoke again, his gaze distant. "It must have been hard for you. Not to know where I am and if I would come back." 

Iwaizumi's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? You.. you are really worried about that? That... that is nothing compared to what you have gone through all this time..." 

Oikawa turned his head and looked at him now. "At least I knew where I was. More or less", he said. "And that I was alive the whole time." 

"Where..." Iwaizumi stopped to clear his throat. "Where have you been?" He didn't know if it was too early to ask, if Oikawa would answer him, but still he tried. And was greeted with silence. At least at first. 

"I was in Tokyo the whole time", Oikawa finally answered. "I didn't know at first, but later... when... when we changed places every now and then. That was when I recognized parts of the city." He pulled the blanket tighter around his still trembling body, his knees up to his chest. Oikawa winced at that movement, but didn't change his position again, as if this made him more comfortable despite the discomfort. 

"I think we should get you to the hospital for a check- up", Iwaizumi stated carefully. "To make sure your injuries aren't too serious..." 

"They aren't", Oikawa relplied. "Just bruises and scratches... you don't need to worry, Iwa- chan." 

"I do worry though", Iwaizumi sighed. "It would make me feel better." 

"If it's for Iwa- chan, I'm fine with it." 

Iwaizumi smiled softly, nodding. He felt somewhat relieved that Oikawa agreed, even though it was because of him. Or maybe because it was because of him. 

"I called your sister. And Mattsun. They'd like to see you soon." 

Oikawa swallowed dry. Iwaizumi could see his adam's apple hop at that. "Okay", he said and Iwaizumi could sense that he wasn't perfectly fine with that. 

"As soon as you're okay with it", Iwaizumi added hastily. 

"I don't know, if I'm okay with it", Oikawa admitted. "It all feels still so surreal... In my dreams I'm still there. But in fact I'm not. It's strange. And... and I don't know how to act around them.." 

"But around me you know?" Iwaizumi wanted to know, his voice soft. 

Oikawa smiled a little. "You're Iwa- chan. I knew I could always come back to you, no matter what." 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, deeply touched by his words, and returned the smile. "You were right." 

***

The ride to the hospital was silent, but Iwaizumi could sense that Oikawa was afraid. Not exactly because of the check- up, but ever since they left his apartment Oikawa was constantly looking around. Even as they sat in Iwaizumi's car. Once more Iwaizumi wondered what Oikawa had gone through, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to know at all. 

It was a good thing that Iwaizumi worked at the hospital they were heading to. He had called beforehand so that they wouldn't have to wait too long. He hoped that would make it easier for Oikawa. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa shook his head. "I'll be fine, Iwa- chan." 

Iwaizumi would have preferred to stay at Oikawa's side, but he respected his wish and waited in the waiting- area of the hospital. Luckily he had been able to get a few days off to take care of his best friend. His boss could be really strict, but at the same time really understanding. So Iwaizumi waited, drinking some gross coffee from one of the vending machines. 

"Iwaizumi! What are you doing here?" 

Iwaizumi looked up at the voice calling his name and grinned. "Matsukawa. Hi. I'm waiting for Oikawa." 

Matsukawa raised a brow. "Oh..." 

"Just a check- up. It shouldn't be anything serious." 

Matsukawa sighed. "Good, good..." The dark- haired shifted on his feet. "So, err... how is he?" 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "According to the circumstances okay I guess." 

"What.. what happened to him?" Matsukawa asked, curiosity as obvious as the insecurity, if he was allowed to ask, allowed to know. 

"I don't know exactly", Iwaizumi admitted. "But nothing good." 

Matsukawa nodded, scratching the back of his head. "I see... Err... my shift isn't over yet, so I gotta go. But, Iwaizumi?"

"Mhm?"

"Call me anytime if you need anything. Or Oikawa." 

Iwaizumi smiled at him. "Thanks, Mattsun. I will." 

***

Some time later Oikawa approached Iwaizumi in the waiting- area, a small smile on his face. 

"Iwa- chan? I'm ready to go." 

Iwaizumi smiled back and got to his feet. "Everything alright?" 

Oikawa shrugged. "Nothing serious though. I told you." 

"Yeah, you did", Iwaizumi agreed. "Let's go home." 

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically and this sight reminded Iwaizumi of the old Oikawa, the one before this whole incident. It was somehow warming his heart. 

"I wonder, if we should buy some milk bread on our way?" 

"Really?" Oikawa's eyes widened as his smile. 

"Really", Iwaizumi said, ruffling the other's soft hair. 

***

The next days passed while Iwaizumi and Oikawa fell in some kind of routine. Still Iwaizumi couldn't believe that his best friend really was back and spent time just listening to the other's breathing while he slept. Oikawa's nightmares were a constant reminder of the things he had had to endure and Iwaizumi felt helpless, whenever the former setter startled from his sleep and hurried to the bathroom. Iwaizumi didn't knew what Oikawa dreamt of and the brown- haired never told him anything, but it always ended with Oikawa throwing up. 

When they were awake Oikawa was more silent than he used to be back then, but Iwaizumi noticed that he was more at ease with every passing day. He was still jumpy when he would be accidentally touched though, but it seemed to sink in that he now was with Iwaizumi. And Oikawa had called his sister to talk to her by himself. He told her that she didn't need to come the whole way from Miyagi to Tokyo- there was work and she had to take care of Takeru too- but she insisted to at least visit for a few days whenever Oikawa was ready. 

Oikawa wasn't. He was fine with Iwaizumi around him but after the visit at the hospital he had shown no intention of leaving the apartment again. Iwaizumi didn't push him. After being away for so long, and being captured just as long, Oikawa would most likely just need time to get used to an easy thing like freedom again. Or a thing that should be easy. 

But Iwaizumi's days off were over much too soon and he needed to go back to work. Even though Oikawa assured him he would be fine, Iwaizumi felt uneasy about leaving him alone. But he had no other choice. 

"Call me whenever you need something", Iwaizumi said before he left. 

Oikawa grinned. "Don't worry, Iwa- chan. I have a lot of movies to watch." 

"Okay. See you later." 

"See you later, Iwa- chan", Oikawa singsonged and Iwaizumi eventually left. 

***

Work was the same as usual. There were many things to do and that kept Iwaizumi's mind busy. It didn't take long until he stopped thinking about Oikawa alone at his apartment, stopped worrying for a few hours. That was until Matsukawa approached him, his eyes wide in shock or something like that. 

"Iwaizumi ", he called out for his friend. 

Iwaizumi frowned. "Matsukawa. What's wrong?" 

"I need to show you something", Matsukawa said, urgency coloring his words. 

"And what would that be?" 

"It's about Oikawa." 

Iwaizumi frowned even more. "What about him?" 

"There... there are videos online."

Iwaizumi felt cold all of a sudden. The way Matsukawa said that made clear that it wasn't a cute or innocent kind of video. "How bad?" He didn't recognize his own voice. 

"Bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and Kudos! I really appreciate that :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bad was an understatement. Iwaizumi's gaze was glued to the screen, even though he would prefer to look away. He couldn't. The pictures in front of him made him nauseous and dizzy. That couldn't be true. Iwaizumi didn't notice he was trembling. 

The young man in the video was really Oikawa. But he wasn't the only one there. Three other guys were around him, hurting him with feet and fists. And finally they had sex with him, one after the other. 

They raped him, Iwaizumi thought, they raped him and someone had filmed it and done nothing. It was obvious that Oikawa didn't enjoy that. It wasn't in agreement. These guys just used him as some kind of toy. Iwaizumi's vision blurred as he started to cry, Matsukawa squeezed his shoulder lightly. 

"That's worse than what I thought", Iwaizumi all but whispered. 

Matsukawa swallowed. "I thought you should know. I already called the police." 

"Thank you", Iwaizumi said, still unable to look away from the screen. It hurt him so much to see what they had done to Oikawa. And he doubted that this was the only time something like that had happened. He understood why Oikawa didn't want to talk about that. Most likely he just wanted to forget, even though that wasn't possible. 

The video ended with Oikawa on the ground, trembling and throwing up. And Iwaizumi was afraid of the fact that Oikawa was haunted by this in his nightmares. Again and again and again. 

***

It was a lot later than Iwaizumi had wanted it to be as he finally came back home. The police had come right away and even though he had heard what the policemen had said, Iwaizumi refused that knowledge. Or at least he tried to. 

There were people out there that made porn films with young men and women, they had kidnapped beforehand. Against their will. Just like it had happened to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi felt nauseous whenever this thought crossed his mind. How should he face Oikawa now? His best friend didn't want him to know about that and now Iwaizumi just knew. He unlocked the door to his apartment. 

"I'm home", he said, taking off his shoes at the entrance. He heard the sounds of the television out of the livingroom, but he got no reply. "Oikawa?" Worry started to bubble up inside of him as he rushed to the livingroom. 

In the dim light of the tv- screen Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa sitting on the floor, knees pulled to his chest, and eyes red and puffy from crying. The soft noise of sniffling could be missed because of the sound of the television. 

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi tried again, crouching next to his best friend, but not touching him. His heart beat painfully fast in his chest. "Tooru, what's wrong?" 

It took another moment or two, time, that felt like an eternity to Iwaizumi, until Oikawa noticed him. The brown- haired blinked rapidly. 

"Iwa- chan", he croaked, voice hoarse from crying too much. "It's... it's in the news. What they have done. Everyone... everyone will know... everyone will see how gross I am..." 

Iwaizumi's chest tightened at this words. "Tooru... you're not", he said softly. "I don't think, anyone will see you like that." 

"You say that because you don't know, Iwa- chan", Oikawa sobbed. 

"I do know, Oikawa." 

Oikawa's eyes widened in horror. "What? No... no! You... you weren't supposed to know..." His breathing speed up. 

"Hush. It's okay, Tooru. It's okay", Iwaizumi said without really knowing what would be the right thing to say. He reached out for Oikawa's trembling form. "I don't see you differently now..." 

Oikawa was tense under Iwaizumi's touch, his eyes still big and staring at him. But he didn't protest as Iwaizumi pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. 

"You're still Oikawa Tooru. My best friend since childhood." And more, but the last part was left unspoken. "Nothing will change that." 

Oikawa grabbed the fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt and started to cry again. Iwaizumi just held him, stroking gently over his messy hair and his back, reassuring the other that he was there. That it was okay. Or as okay as it could possibly be by now. 

***

The following night was the worst since Oikawa's return. He screamed in his sleep, tossing and turning in the sheets, and as Iwaizumi tried to wake him, Oikawa was still so into his fear that he punched Iwaizumi right in the face. It took what felt like an eternity until Oikawa recognized the former spiker. And the bleeding nose. 

"Oh,... oh my god... I- Iwa- chan", Oikawa stuttered, covered in sweat and shivering. A trembling hand reached out for the dark- haired. Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hand in his and pulled him closer. 

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay", he reassured the other. 

"I hit you", Oikawa said in disbelief. "I- I'm so sorry, Iwa- chan..." 

"It's okay," 

"It's not! I hurt you!" Oikawa's bottom lip was trembling and he was close to tears again. 

"It's nothing serious. Okay? And it was my fault. If I hadn't tried to wake you up... you were in panic." Iwaizumi ran a hand through Oikawa's sweaty hair. A while it was silent except of Oikawa's sobs and their breathing. 

"I feel sick", Oikawa mumbled eventually and struggled to get out of Iwaizumi's embrace and on his feet, before he dashed to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him and Iwaizumi heard the sound of vomiting. He got up and went into the kitchen to make some tea. 

Oikawa looked like a ghost as he came back finally. He had the first- aid- kid with him. "Let me clean up the blood from your face", he said, avoiding Iwaizumi's eyes. 

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Iwaizumi asked and sat up straight, as Oikawa carefully wiped away the blood from his nose and mouth. 

"I need help, Iwa- chan ", Oikawa all but whispered. "Something like today can't ever be happening again..." 

Iwaizumi reached out for the other's trembling hand. "Okay." 

***

It wasn't as if some miracle would happen and Oikawa would be fine again. It had been too much what he had gone through. The fact that the police could catch the culprits didn't help either. To Oikawa it felt as if he would experience all the pain, the fear and the humiliation all over again. He would have broken along the way hadn't it been for Iwaizumi, who was always by his side. No matter what. And Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi had never stopped believing in him to return. So Oikawa tried not to stop hoping. Hoping for everything to get better again, for his nights to be free of nightmares and his life to be as colorful and bright as it used to be. 

But with Iwaizumi by his side he was certain he would reach that point. 

One day when Iwaizumi came home from work Oikawa had prepared dinner for the two of them. His cooking skills weren't too great to say the least, but he was indeed able to cook some simple dishes. 

"I'm home!" Iwaizumi called from the door. 

"Welcome back, Iwa- chan!" Oikawa replied, placing the plates on the table. 

"It smells really nice", Iwaizumi said surprised. "Did you order something?" 

"Mean, Iwa- chan", Oikawa yelled and the dark- haired could hear him pout. "In fact I cooked." 

"Huh?" 

"Come over and take a seat", Oikawa ordered and carried a steaming bowl out of the kitchen. 

Iwaizumi did like he was told, still surprised. He looked at the curry, that Oikawa placed on the table. They had dinner together and Iwaizumi felt really at ease. And he complimented Oikawa's cooking, what made the latter smile brightly. That sight warmed Iwaizumi's heart and he was grateful that he could enjoy that again. 

Oikawa was doing better since he saw a therapist every week and every now and then he was the old Oikawa again. The one with whom Iwaizumi had fallen in love with. Still the former spiker hadn't confessed and didn't plan to. For now he was happy to live like this with Oikawa and to be at his side while Oikawa fought his way back to live a normal life. 

He believed the future would be bright for them and he would never stop. 

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> First of all- this is it :) I hoped you enjoyed my first ever IwaOi Drama. I think, there is more to come sooner or later- not in this fic, but in other ones. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments, bookmarks and Kudos! I'm really happy about every single one <3 
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
